Super Ultradimension 2nd
by Azurknight
Summary: The CPU's have met two odd allies from the future now we look at their origins (Note- I have practiced my punctuation a little so this should be a little better)


CH.1 Gamindustri 25 years later part 1

The future of Gamindustri in the Ultradimension is relatively the same as it was before only one significant difference. There is a massive school created by the CPUs to train future soldiers and video game makers. Among the student body are the CPUs children as every nation's youth attends the greatest and currently only major academy in the world dubbed Victory Gamer Academy or VGA for short. The only student who is not from the Ultradimension is Uranus daughter of Neptune AKA Purple Heart and star gamer on the schools Planeptune division.

Other students include Noire/Black Hearts daughter Vita student council president and constant student of the month. Genesis son of Plutia/Iris Heart leader and one of two members of the disciplinary committee no one dares crosses his path. Then the Lowee twins Light and Yu Blanc's daughters Light is the second member of the disciplinary committee and has her mother's short temper while Yu is the quiet Leader of the fan fiction club. Finally Vert/Green Hearts gender confused Daughter Eins who unfortunately did not get her moms...best attributes and was raised as a boy to hide this from everyone (especially Blanc).

The school's principal is former leader of the seven sages Rei Rytes who took the job to raise her own son Tobi Rytes who is just like his mother in every possible way. The schools uniform is the in design for all students but the color is a different story each student wears the colors of their respective nation. Purple with light blue for Planeptune, black with silver for Lastion, white with blue for Lowee, and green with black for Leanbox. Genesis wears his own uniform made by his mother when lectured about it he made the counselor afraid and when Rei called his mother all Plutia had to say was "trouble with my handmade uniform maybe we should talk very personally and inti..." before Rei hung up and disconnected the phone.

(Tobi looks like a male version of his mom with shorter messier due to having nervous episodes and wears the Lastion uniform)

Planeptune in the Hyperdimension has become the top nation for over a decade now because something happened to Neptune and the Ultradimesion CPUs. Something that has caused them to permanently be stuck in HDD and nobody truly knows why. Because of this no one visits Plutia as often as they used to being super afraid of her to get close to the basilicom or even Planeptune for that matter. So she makes unannounced visits to the other nations except Leanbox specifically to see Noire and Blanc not Vert.

However Tobi was beginning to act strange lately and Rei has no idea why he's become angrier and abusive towards women in the past month. Then one day at school Tobi beat up a bunch of students in hallway for no apparent reason but he said "they pissed me off because everyone is just so annoying but I got this sweet power to make up for it" leading to rumors about him. But Genesis confronts him none the less with Light and Vita who wants to preserve order as president they confront him in the gym after school seeing him venting his anger on equipment.

(Light and her twin have light blue hair while Lights is spikier and messier contrast to Yu who's hair is down not spiked and they both wear unaltered Lowee uniforms)

The three approach him and he turns with a very irritated look on his face and immediately says "you're all such a pain in the ass you always get in my way" and Genesis argues in normal tone "no this is a pain in the ass" pulls out his knife and charges at Tobi cutting his face then sweep kicks him. He then stands normally and comments "see isn't that a pain in the ass" followed by a series of kicks finishing with a hard kick sending Tobi across the room. Light complains about not getting any action while Vita exclaims "enough at least he should have learned his lesson" then they try to leave the area only to be stopped by a light.

The light came from the other end of the room where Tobi was he had transformed now wearing an Aqua, Silver, and Black full body suit that has a fauld attached with a skull-like helm on his head. as of the moment he doesn't have a complete processor unit and not complete. He laughs arrogantly and shouts "hahaha it's about time I taught you a lesson luckily my school of hard knocks just opened" trying counter the three transform as well. Vita wore the Hyperdimension Noire's processor unit and wore her hair the same way as a tribute to her and her guns barrels became longer doubled. Light's processor unit consisted of a white and red bathing suit-like body suit with heavy armor on her legs and arms up to the elbow and knees with white star-like wings she used her fists and feet for her weapon .

The three attempt to fight Tobi in his new form but he knocks them away without the use of a weapon instead using waves of energy from his hand. After many attempts to hit he becomes bored and says "this is a problem you aren't even close to strong and easy revenge is so boring" and leaves by warping away. The three attempt to get up but fall unconscious from their injuries.

Genesis wakes up in his bedroom at the basilicom in Planeptune and hears his mom talking in the other room with Histoire who sounds very nervous. He walks to the other room only to hear his mom scold him "Genesis did I not teach everything I know and yet you let some crybaby scratch that perfect face I gave you pathetic" causing him to sigh. Plutia being in HDD permanently now wears normal clothes but can switch back at any time her normal attire consisted of a black leather top with matching pants and stilettos.

Plutia's relationship with her son is good but there are questionable actions due to her nature not to mention that she had his father exiled from Planeptune saying she was done with him after getting what she needed. After a few more minutes of her lecturing him they someone else enters the room Neptune wearing a purple dress; she came from a movie premier and had no time to change. Something happened in the Hyperdimension an unknown CPU attacked Planeptune and was heading to Leanbox Genesis knew who it was and explained the situation. Uranus was trying to stop the CPU but was defeated and is recovering in her room now Neptune needed help from anywhere. Without delay everyone starting making calls things were happening everyone was needed.

**(Authors Notes- This was mostly an explanation chapter the other CPUs as well as the OC Uranus will appear in the next chapter in full P.S please go easy on my punctuation as I'm still new at this)**


End file.
